The Other Side(s)
by DoctorWhodunit
Summary: Batman and The Joker discuss on a rooftop, madness is always there to haunt them. It is my first fanfiction ever, please review so I can know if my writing is good and how I can improve it even more for you guys :). I hope you will enjoy this one :)


Batman and The Joker are on the rooftop of one of the highest skyscrapers of Gotham. The night is ferocious, the thunder comes down as if it was the end of the world. The wind is getting stronger and stronger as the cold rain pours down their face, their sad and angry face.

The Joker is on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the ground that seems so, so far away from him, but he could get so much closer to it, just one more step until he could see every bit of this ground. Yes, suddenly, for a few seconds, the ground became more interesting than the creature standing ten feet behind him, Batman.

"Surrender Joker, you can't escape now, it's all over... again." Again... this word became so sad all of a sudden. "How many times have we done this, Joker?"

The Joker stays silent, still looking at the so far away ground. But his eyes seems to shine a bit as the silence is growing. He is doing something with his lips, maybe a smile, or maybe a drop of rain is just drooling over his mouth. Actually, the rain was pouring down his face for a long time now, maybe he just noticed it. He smirks.

"It's the 24th time now."

"Oh really? I didn't know it was that mu-"

"You idiot, do you really think I've counted? Do you really think I even know how to count?"

Batman smiles, this is the Joker he adores to hate. But his smile is sad, because he already knows what is about to happen, but he is hoping so much that this time, he could be wrong.

"Batsy, I've gone mad you know? But, it's the kind of good madness, like, revelating madness, y'see? I've discovered lots and lots of things in my journey through madness, but you can't understand them! No, you, you don't want to understand them, to acknowledge them, why? You know I know you know that you think my way of seeing this idiotic world is the good one, but you won't admit it. I know a few people that think the same as me, but they're not important, they're not you... they're not you! I want you to tell me that my way of seeing this rotten world is the good one, and then, and then, I want you to step into the other side. But you won't do it, will you?"

"The other side? What? Death?"

"No you idiot! Madness!"

"Same thing in the end..." he sighs.

"So there's no way I can win against you then... Well, I think it means I have to pop off. Farewell, Batman."

"Wait!"

"What now!?"

"You know I'm going to save you if you jump, why are you doing this?"

The Joker finally turns around and face Batman. This event was something nobody ever saw, and nobody probably ever will. But Batman saw it, his face, his smiling, crying face. It's like his makeup could actually disappear and free his face from this hideous smile he keeps all the time.

"I don't know."

"Joker... Please surrender, please come to me, I can save you, I can heal you. The Asylum is not a bad place, all the people working there are people willing to help you, you are not alone!"

The Joker bows his head, seems to hesitate, but begins to step forward, slowly, toward the Dark Knight, crossing his hands behind him. The Joker, he can't help himself, and Batman sadly sighs, because he already knows what will happen. The Joker can't control himself anymore, he has to laugh. He smirks, then laughs, and puts out a knife from his rear right pocket. Batman presses a button on his belt, but doesn't do anything else, because he doesn't need to. The Joker, with all his shattered might and soul, tries to jump to stab Batman. But he fails, because he falls, on the ground, head first. He is still holding his knife, but Batman knocks it away, just for safety, even if he knows the Joker can't do anything now. The Joker turns on his back, still laying down, and looks at the tall and powerful Batman"

"You were so busy trying to put up your plan that you completely forgot the one thing that annoys a bat : rain. You can't go at full throttle on your foot when the ground is that wet, and if the wind is behind you, it's easier for you to fall, and it's even worse when you're wearing clown shoes on this wet ground. What happened to your brain?"

The Joker finally sees at what extent his plan was the worst he has ever had. But he stays silent, smiling, this is the one thing he does best.

"Were you really going to jump?"

The Joker smiles even more, a genuine happy smile.

"Haha, I was definitely making a triple flip! You always spoil the fun!... Sigh, I knew you would stop me from jumping, or save me if I had jumped, you're so predictable, and so boring."

"And then you would have killed me when I let my guard down."

As The Joker talks, he keeps gesticulating on the wet ground like a spoiled child who didn't have the toy he wanted.

"Kill you? Hahahahahaha I didn't want to kill you! Like, you really thought I would stab you to death!? No no no no no, it would've been too easy, too easy! I wanted to destroy you, to mentally and psychologically destroy you! I want you to see that it's good to be as crazy as me! Your madness isn't the right one, you're wrong, you're all wrong! You and your perverted vision of justice are all wrong!"

"... You need to rest. You need to get back to the Asylum, since when have you been on the loose? 6 months I think. You got really tired, your plan was lame, all your henchmen have been knocked out, and you're lying there on the ground like a rat. Get back to the Asylum and come after me when you're in perfect shape."

The Joker decides to sit, Batman is careful so he immediately handcuffs him.

"What? Hahahaha, you already know I'll be able to escape from the Asylum. Batsy knows me very well!... But why do you want me to be in good shape so I can kill you?"

"Because I know you won't kill me, you said so, and you won't be able to even if you wanted to. And I know that it's when you will be in the most perfect shape that I will be able to save you."

"I tend to contradict myself a lot, no I won't kill you! Okay yeah I will kill you, but not immediately, y'see? But save me? Really? Again!? What do you want to save me from!?"

"...From The Joker."

"You're not making any sense, I am The Joker! Hahahahahaha"

"I know..."

The storm begins to go away, no more lightning, no more thunder, but the rain wants to stay a little longer. All they can hear is the rain, rain is falling gently on their face. The Joker, after a few seconds, breaks the silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, before the police sends me back to the Asylum - yes I saw the button you pressed when I tried to attack you, I may be crazy but I'm not blind - answer me this, at which point did you realize that I was only acting?"

"Oh, at the very beginning I thought it was all a play, but I really wanted to believe you so I didn't say anything, and then you cried-"

"Hahahahahaha great, wasn't it!? I tried so so hard to cry, I didn't blink for three minutes hahaha!"

"Yeah congratulations Joker! But that was when I was a hundred percent sure that you were lying! Because you can't be sad, you can't cry, you can't feel anything!"

Batman knows he should not have said that, he knows you cannot talk with The Joker for a long time, because he will find your weakness. And The Joker smiles.

"So, how can you even think that you are able to save me if I'm not even able to feel sentiments like sadness or pity?"

At this moment, the police finally comes on the rooftop. Four policemen are armed with rifles, four others with guns, all ready to shoot at any moment And there is the Commissioner Gordon.

"Bring him back to the Asylum, he's already cuffed, and tired, don't worry."

"Thank you, again, Batman."

As The Joker walks toward the edge of the rooftop and The Joker toward the policemen, The Joker's body touches Batman's, and The Joker says:

"You didn't answer my question."

"...I know..."

"You tend to contradict yourself a lot."

The Joker laughs as Batman bows his head and flies away.


End file.
